Hot Firecat's fate effects
In a reality, the best friend, best partner, the most powerful member of the Xiamen faced her demise. Mimi confused this annoying because of her telepathic sense could tell her the difference when Hot Firecat made an entrance into the private personal teleportational opening where Ptersaureus made her angry departure. She did not know what to do with her secrets that the Xiamen wanted to know. Pter did not want to know what her fate will be effective as if she did this. Somehow, she did not know she was in a danger when she worried about how to save the Xiamen, but she can not save herself? Can she? Hot Firecat went through the future chambers, got scents of Ptersaureus and Mystery Girl, but she confused something new from Mystery Girl. THen...Mystery Girl explained the Xiamen what happened today is Ptersaureus wanted the Xiamen to come to her place to see what she knew and saw and asked them where is Hot Firecat. The Xiamen becomes confused when things happen and starts to wonder where Hot Firecat is. Pter waits for Mimi's telepathic response or hologrammatical matrix of the telepathic form through her place. However, Hot Firecat finds something else, but is shocked to see two--Pter and Mystery Girl right there when they come back to the chamber where she stood. While they return to chamber, she told Pter that the Xiamen willingly do it and informed Pter that Hot Firecat is missing. SHe needed Pter's help. Hot Firecat hid in the future chamber with a timebomb that exploded right after Pter teleported. The teleportation blew Pter off and knocked her out cold. This gave Mystery Girl biggest telepathic impact of what happened to Pter. The Xiamen found her and asked what happened to her. She decided to leave her body while she used her telepathic spirit to the hologrammatical matrix and it successfully can be workable. She learns of what happeend to her place being destroyed and thinks it is funny to see everything. Pter woke up and woke Mystery Girl up and yelled at her ears, telling her go back before something worse comes. The Xiamen asked Pter if Pter could able to teleport back in and Pter rather Mystery Girl back first and she could able to. Mimi finally return to her form, asking Pter why PTer wanted to wake her up. PTer explained that someone is behind her and destroying her things. She can not risk the lives of the Xiamen who dare to get in her way would be a death. The Xiamen told her that she saved everything too many times. They wanted to pay the debts for her. She thanked the Xiamen, but she did not want this to happen. She started to wonder where Hot Firecat has been like Mystery Girl said. She told them to stay there while she travel back to her own private place as if she could able. She thanked that she made twos that nobody knew. She was so happy that everything in two discs have been run her life and knowledge. Somehow, she transported and learnt of what things started. She can make things back in time while she talked to Mimi in the astral form while Mimi show them all her telepathic place of what they had talk. Hot Firecat, on the other hand, cost Pter and the Xiamen's friendship to shatter all because of what happened to her. Pter gasped out of her breath air to see Hot Firecat was there and wondered aloud why she is sneaking her place. Then she felt so bad Hot Firecat went to the future chamber when the timebomb exploded within it. Unfortunately, she decided to risk the truths to tell Mimi the whole truth about Hot Firecat's death. This upsetted Mimi and the Xiamen wholly. There is nothing they could do about the death of Hot Firecat as if Hot Firecat actually died. In fact, Hot Firecat survived somehow. Blessing the future chambers that Pter hadn't tested yet, this revealed the powers of the future chambers outcontrols Hot Firecat's powers into a ghost-based form with strange lights. She learnt whether she got new powers or developed her powers fast from the future chambers. Category:Future Time Effects Category:Timeline